Flame of hope redone
by Nightfury262
Summary: I have been asleep for millenniums waiting for someone to awaken me, now I am awake and I will save this world from the darkness and relight the flames of hope and teach the next generation to fight. I am Natsu Dragneel. I am a teacher in Beacon Academy. this is a harem story and god like Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

walked down the corridors in search of their form room. The glances, stares and whispers continued as they continued down the hallway before they found their form room, Room 3-A. The classroom was a standard room with enough desks and chairs for roughly 30 students. The occupying female students almost immediately ceased their conversations in their groups and stared at James and John as if they were aliens.

"This is going to be a long day." Was all James commented, and John silently agreed before they ventured into the unknown.

**12:45**

The sound of the lunch bell echoed through the school, and the simple thought went through James' head:

'Thank god. I'm starvin.'

The 2 abandoned their desks and made their way to the cafeteria.

The 3 got their lunch and found a table and started to eat

the sound of a throat clearing

a girl with long silver blond hair and blue eyes was standing there with her lunch

She looked up and down the table, her eyes catching something. James tracked the gaze to find she was staring at Jay, and he was similarly staring back.

"May we join you?"

Natsu then yawned as he got up.

Natsu then got himself ready as he walked to the halls and noticed that he was the only one awake.

Natsu's stomach then growled which made Natsu groan.

'Looks like I have to cook'' Natsu thought as he walked into the kitchen and got the ingredients to make pancakes.

then yawned as she exited her room before she walked to the hall in her pyjamas before she stopped all of a sudden.

Yang then started smelling the air as a sweet aroma filled her mind.

'That smells delicious' Yang thought with stars in her eyes as she ran towards the source of the smell.

Yang then entered the kitchen and saw Natsu cooking.

"You can cook?!" Yang shouted as Natsu sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"It actually exists" a male voice said as a small group of people walked towards the door of a tomb. "Well it must if we are standing in front of it and by the symbol it is the real thing" another male voice said as they got closer to the door of tomb. "Then lets open it I want to see if humanity actually has hope" a female voice said this time.

They walked to the door and pushed to open it to see a grand room full of the same symbol of a fairy with a tail. As they walked through they saw a statue of a young man and a group behind him with a banner behind them with the same symbol around the room. At the bottom of the statue was a case with a scarf and a chain connected at one of the ends of the scarf of a sword with a dragon around it. They walked towards the statue and the case looking at in wonder as to what was it supposed to be there for. As they got closer they notice the glow coming from it with multiple symbols in an exotic language they have never seen before on the case.

"Well what do we do" another female voice said as she looked at the symbols with interest. The other female walked up to the case and opened it then felt a rush of power surge through her and felt a fire flow through her body but it didn't hurt it felt like it was protecting her.

Then in a flash the whole was filled with a light that gave hope and joy and washed away any sorrow or fear within them. The scarf then glowed and wrapped around a being as he formed out of the light and in a flash a being was standing in front of them with the scarf wrapped around his neck with the chained end of the scarf hanging in front of him.

The most prominent feature out of him was his pink hair.

10 years latter

"You know I will not take another team and you know this well Ozpin" a teenage boy around the age of 18 said as he sat at a desk with his feet resting on the desk with a book in his hand not even showing interest in the conversation what so ever.

"Yes I know Natsu but I will ask you just to look at this year's batch, there are some students that might catch your interest and some are quiet talented and would make a great team." Ozpin asked the pink haired teacher as he showed him some files on the students applying. "Like I said Ozpin I will only teach, not take on a personal team" Natsu replied as continued to read

Ozpin sighed the pink haired teacher was under his jurisdiction but he knew that the teacher was superior to him and if he didn't want to take a team then he was most likely not going to.

Now you might be wondering on personal teams and what they exactly were. To put it simple it was like an apprentice just you had a team instead and for why Ozpin was trying to get the pink haired teacher to take one was because in the past he only took few teams and they all turned out with spectacular results becoming well know hunters or huntress. He was also one of those few that he took under his wing and taught what he knew to his teammates and him.

"At least look over some of the students' applications and mark the ones that have some interesting things about them." Ozpin pleaded with his former teacher.

The teacher sighed "fine I will look over the files but I will do this on a later date now excuse me I need to go get my package." Natsu said as he got up from his desk and grabbed cane like sword and walked out of the room leaving Ozpin.

dust till dawn

Natsu entered the store to see a group of black suited men a man wearing eyeliner?

"Well kid put your hands in the air" the eyeliner wearing man said as he pointed his cane at Natsu who only raised an eyebrow then walked past him to the dust shop owner.

"Is my package here?" Natsu said as he rested his elbow on the counter not caring for the gun men raise his weapon to his head.

CRASH!

Natsu looked at the window to see a young girl wielding a scythe with a beaten gun man on the ground. 'Well this is new' Natsu thought as he walked to the window to see the girl surrounded by gun men.

"Hold my package for me I got something to do" Natsu said to the shop owner and then jumped out the window and struck one of the gun men in the head with his sword like cane knocking him out. Then dashed and struck one of the gun men making him throw his gun in the air. Natsu then grabbed the gun and shot 2 of the gun men taking them out then dropped the gun and grabbed his sword and struck stuck the 2 other gun men in a flurry of strikes taking them out.

Natsu looked over to the girl and saw that she was done with her group of thugs

"Well red pinky I will be taking my leave." The eyeliner man said as he left towards the ladder.

Natsu pulled up his hood and jumped up and landed on the roof to see the eyeliner man getting on a ship. The red hooded girl thane shot at the air ship natsu followed up with those shoots with small high-speed fire arrows.

They were about to hit their target but they were blocked by one of equivalent power 'what is she doing here' Natsu thought as he fired more to test if he was seeing right 'yup it her'.

While Natsu was absentminded he didn't notice Roman throw a crystal of dust. As the crystal was about to explode a field guarded the 2, and revealed Glynda with her wand pointing towards the ship unleashing spells only to be countered leading to Roman's escape.

"Can I have your autograph" was all Natsu heard before drowning out the world and thinking 'why was she with that guy I know I taught her better and her skills have dampened as well'. Natsu then walked off ignoring the blonde haired huntress screaming at him to stop and come back.

With Ruby

"What you did was reckless and dangerous to the people around you and yourself" Glynda said as she walked around Ruby "now you would receive a pat on the back" Ruby brightened up at that "but a slap to the wrist" to emphasis her point she struck the table.

"Now Glynda you don't have to be so hard on her" said, Ozpin as he walked in

(The rest is the same as the show)

'who was he' Ruby thought as she looked back into her memories to when she fought Torchwick 'he looked so strange yet different at the same time' Ruby continued to think of the pink haired boy as her thoughts went deeper she thought more and more cute he looked which resulted in her face red as her cape and imagination going in over drive changing Natsu to look like a prince.

(IN THE MORNING)

"I can't believe my little sister is going to the same school as me!" Yang said as she took Ruby in a death hug.

"ya yang um do you think he would go to beacon" Ruby asked timidly as she looked out the window.

"Aww Ruby got's her first crush" Yang said as she let go of Ruby.

"Yang it's not that it's just I want to thank him for helping me" Ruby said as she blushed up a storm then going back to the thought of Natsu and blushed even more. "Your face says otherwise Ruby" Yang says as the ship lands "Now let's start our years in Beacon academy.

IN THE TOWER

"Well Ozpin you managed to get me interested into taking a team" Natsu said as he leaned against the desk and looked out the window looking at the students walking in to start their first year of Beacon academy.

"Well Natsu you pick up on her yourself now accuse me I have paper work to do and please don't cause trouble." Ozpin said as he smirked at the fact that his teacher was interested in a student. "no promises" Natsu said as he vanished in a whirlwind of flakes of fire.

On the ground

"Now lets see what this year is going to be like" Natsu said as he walked amongst the crowd.

Our hero now embarks to start the hands of fate to bring forth hope to the fire of mankind to this world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yang that's him" Ruby said as she pointed to Natsu as he walked through the crowd oblivious of the red caped girl pointing towards him. Yang looked over to where her sister was pointing to and saw who had help her sister, the one thing she had to admit was that her sister had good taste in boys.

He stood around an inch or 2 taller than her and had not a trace of baby fat on his face and was well toned as well from the looks of it.

"Well Ruby let's introduce ourselves to him then" the blond said as she dragged her sister to the pink haired teen. As they walked to him they didn't notice another person walk towards him as well for she had long black hair and a black bow on her head. The girl was walking briskly towards the pink haired boy with a small smile on her face wanting to talk to the teen again after all he was her first crush and friend. Speeding up her pace she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder making him turn and look at her giving her a smile(ya know that smile that makes all the girls blush in anime well in any decent harem anime) that made her blush and any girl looking at it as well.

When Natsu had smiled, Yang looked at it and stopped and blushed at the smile making her sister trip and fall with a blush as well seeing the smile.

Crash

With Natsu

Appearing at the side and walking amongst the crowd Natsu had not notice the attention he was getting especially from the three girls only paying attention to the whispers

'Did you hear apparently a legendary teacher is taking up a personal team this year?'

'No way man'

'Have you heard this guy has trained the best of the best and all his teams turned into expert hunters?'

'I heard he taught the huntress phoenix priests how to fight and use her semblance'

'Really I heard he is the reason she can use those flames'

'huh so they know I'm at this school well it would get out at some point of time' Natsu thought as he walked through the crowd not noticing the black haired girl walk up to him.

Once the girl touched his shoulder to see an old friend of his that he met when her blade was on the other side, Blake a black haired Faunus with a bow on her head to hide the cat 'I don't know why she hides them they make her look so cute' Natsu thought as he smiled at the girl

Crash!

They both looked to see a girl in a red hood being lectured by a white dressed girl while shaking the bottle of dust

One thought ran through Natsu's head

'This will not end well'

Natsu walked briskly to the girls to defuse the situation before it could get explosive and when he meant explosive the situation could literally explode. "Hey you know if you keep shaking that bottle it will explode" Natsu said as he grabbed the hand of the white themed girl to stop her.

She turned to look and shout at who had stopped her but the words died in her mouth at the sight him.

"F-f-f-fine I will stop since you pointed out something important" Weiss said with a blush on her face not wanting to show her blush.

"Okay good now why don't you two just start over and reintroduce yourself" Nastu said as he defused the situation having to do it multiple times with some of his past students.

"Weiss Schnee" Weiss said

"Ruby Rose" Ruby said sticking out her hand for shake which was received by Weiss.

"Good now was too hard, no, now we should all be going to the auditorium to see Ozpin" Natsu said as he walked off to the auditorium with Blake not far behind him.

'Why did he refer to Ozpin as if he knew him' thought Weiss as she followed him with Yang and Ruby following.

"So Natsu do you know where we are supposed to go" Yang asked as they walked

"Yes we are supposed to go to the auditorium to listen to Ozpin" Natsu replied as he walked down the stone path that leading to the auditorium.

Auditorium back stage

"Good day Ozpin" Glynda said as she walked into the stage greeting Ozpin who looked at the students pilling up in the auditorium.

"Glynda It is good to see you though I am surprised you aren't looking for sensei" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee with a small smile.

"WHAT SENSEI IS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Glynda screamed as she looked around franticly and started to straighten her dress and hair. She always got this way when sensei came to visit, after all he did teach everything to her from how to cast a spell to holding a conversation with someone that wasn't her friend.

"Why yes didn't you recognise him last night after all he did help young Ruby and you did start yelling at him" Ozpin said slyly as he watched Glynda sulk down to her knees from just finding out that she just tried to lecture her sensei.

'I yelled at sensei'

Her world was falling apart the man she admired for so long and wished to be at his side she yelled at him and showed him a side she used for disciplining children. He must have seen her and now he must think that she sees him as a child he must hate her.

"Dear god I want to die" Glynda said as she fell on all floor depressed from what she had done.

"You do know you are over reacting right?" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee and watch the seen play out.

"You don't understand sensei has my highest form of respect and he is deemed the highest form of nobility-" Glynda ranted on as Ozpin just tuned it out and watched as their sensei walk behind Glynda.

"Sensei it is good to see you" Ozpin said as he waived to Natsu

"To you as well Ozpin and you to Glynda" Natsu said as he waved to them.

Glynda was frozen in her tracks as her sensei was right there in the flesh and he had heard the whole entire thing.

"S-s-sensei it is good to see you." Glynda said as she tried to think on what to do for the man she admired the most was standing right in front of her.

"Ah Glynda to you as well and by the way you sure have grown from back then and I am happy that you think so highly of me" Natsu said as he smiled at a blushing Glynda.

"O-o-of course sensei you have my highest form of respect but I don't deserve such praise from you" Glynda said as she blushed even more as she looked to her shoes.

"Don't be like that you have grown into a fine adult and a fine huntress as well." The pink haired teacher complimented one of his former students.

Those words only made the blonde huntress blush harder than before.

"Well I must be off to my office and Ozpin you have your speech and by the way a few students have caught my eye so I might take a team" Natsu said as he walked out of the auditorium towards the main building to his class room to prepare for his next class and to some of the files that were given to him by Ozpin before the dust shop incident.

( Speech scene like in the show )

During the initiation test

In Natsu's office

'Let's see we have a total of 8 students that have caught my interest in this batch now let's see if they meet the expectations I have for them' Natsu thought as he put down 8 folders holding 8 new students that interested him in their own way.

He then tapped on his desk, it then showed the students in the forest fighting grim.

He smiled at this at how he watched one group work together to fight to fight 2 grim that should be out of their league.

By the way they were fighting it seemed that they were just new hunters instead of future students.

He was so going to enjoy teaching this bunch for by the looks of it they were going to be very interesting to teach. He then shut down the screen and walked to his window and looked out it reminiscing on the past.

Things used to be so simple we woke up, we laughed with our friends, we would fight monsters on jobs, we would smile with one another, we would go through troubles, we would be in danger, we would be hurt, and we would be a family through it all no matter what.

'Why god? Why did you have to take those days away from me I never regretted a single of them I never hated a single of them so why?' He thought as he looked on longingly at the setting sun remembering how he would sit with everyone and looked at it go down and smile with them and talk about how beautiful it was to look at.

Now it brought pain just to look at it remembering their face.

Remembering her face and how the red in the sunset would remind him of her beautiful long red or should he say scarlet hair.

! Ring !Ring !Ring

Natsu looked at his scroll to see a message from Ozpin

To: sensei

Subject: Teams

The team roster is in this link pick one if you want one

TEAMS

Message ends

'Natsu smiled at the roster as he clicked on the 2 teams

RWBY and JNPR

Then pressed sent

The comity were going to have a fit about him picking 2 teams but o well he could deal with that later right now he had classes to prepare for and papers to grade and missions to evaluate.


End file.
